Life, the Universe, and Everything: Volume 3
by Daddy Elric
Summary: TwentyNine: RoyEd - Collection of 42 drabbles. Mostly shounen ai. - He always seems to find the most effective way to get to your heart.
1. Pretend

Welcome to volume three of Life, the Universe, and Everything! Eighty-fifth drabble in all!

A sequel to Link, from volume two! We were like -sniff- when We wrote this. xD Sort of inspired by Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Taking Over Me by Evanescence, if you pick up on it.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**pretend**

* * *

He has amnesia now.

I think I saved him.

But I watch him, and when I see him smile, I want to cry. This is what you've lost... nothing I can pay can get it back.

I still remember the day. We fell, he and I, I and he, and as we tumbled I knew I had to do something. Save him or both of us would die. I don't know what compelled me, but I managed to get below him. Below us, at the bottom of the chasm was a vast river. I knew it was deep; as soon as I hit the water I began to sink. But I also knew that he couldn't swim. I don't know if he can now, but I still could, and I managed to paddle, sinking all the way, to someplace shallow.

I was swept away then.

That... _is _what happened, right? Sometimes I forget.

I look at him now, and I wonder what it would be like to be able to embrace him again. To touch that face, see that smirk. I haven't seen it for a year now. He's different now.

And he doesn't remember me, I know, but I remember him, and that's all that matters to me. I can pretend.


	2. Twofaced

So like... We were listening to Butch Walker. We have no idea who this guy is, Bronwyn lent Us her CD. But most of the songs on the CD are about love, and then We were like IDEA ATTACK. So here you are.

Hrm... We seem to be letting Ed think a lot. O-o

**Pairing**: Intended RoyEd, but it could be EdAnyone

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**twofaced**

* * *

When our relationship ends, does it become just a love song like all the others? 

I hope not.

I really... don't like the thought of that. Ours... I guess I felt it was too good to become just a story. I dunno. It was just... really something.

And I wake up in this place, and sometimes I cry and sometimes I don't, but all the same I miss the old home. What are you doing at this time? I wonder, gazing out at the drab streets. Is it something fun? Do you miss me too?

It takes all of my willpower to stop thinking. Half of me, a part that's growing every day, believes devoutly that I'll never see you again. My optimistic half is crowded. I'm pretty sure it'll go away soon. I won't be twofaced anymore, I'll simply be a pessimist.

I hope my optimism holds out long enough to see you one last time.


	3. Waiting

Dunno where this came from. All We know is that We felt like timeskipping. So here you go.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**waiting**

* * *

My first thought when I saw him that last time was: he's grown up.

He's no longer the child I had to protect, and part of me is glad, but on the other hand, how can I possibly give the old him up? I suppose... I expected time to stop... and give me back the him I remembered.

Where there was once cheeks still round with a small amount of leftover puppy fat, there are now sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline. Sun-kissed locks that were once woven into a braid are now simply held back in a ponytail, each strand dancing through the wind with its own rhythm. Saddened golden eyes that once reminded me of a kicked puppy trying to lead a pack of wolves are replaced now with yellow pools that change and shift as often as the tide, but still say the same thing: I'm never going to see you again.

I believed that look's statement for a long time.

But that was a long time ago. This is now, and he's back in my arms again. I wonder how long it's been, but squash that thought, because it suddenly occurs to me now that it doesn't matter: no matter how long it takes, he's coming back. I just have to wait.

But he's back, so I don't have to wait any longer.

I was... really getting impatient, anyway.


	4. Child

So like... We were in the mood for baby!Roy when We were talking to Taisa the other day, can't remember why. So like... here. xD

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**child**

* * *

The blonde leans over, grinning. This... is just about the cutest thing he's ever seen. He's not used to it, but it's still cute: instead of war-hardened obsidian eyes, happy little chips of ebony are blinking up at him, and instead of well-cared-for black feathers, there is only a dark fuzz covering the top of the other's head, but it's still cute. He smiles as the child gurgles at him with interest and picks the other out of the bastinet he's sitting in. 

Settling back against the wall beside the bastinet, Edward offers the little one a metal index finger, and Roy takes it curiously, wrapping his entire hand around this one finger. It's still not something he's gotten used to, even if it's been a week since he's found the man like this. But at least... he gets to see how Roy was before. He supposes that's a plus. The other never talked about his years before the war to him. Maybe a baby wasn't exactly what he wanted for an indication of what Roy was like, but at least it's something.

He blinks down as Roy puts his finger in his mouth. "No, don't do that," he mumbles, pulling away and poking Roy's little shirttail up to let his fingers dance across the baby's stomach. Cold metal fingers on a warm stomach make for quite the confused baby, he realizes, grinning. Roy is so going to kill him when he's normal again... But that's okay, he'll have fun while it lasts. He's a little sad he can't feel it, though... and probably never will, but to be with Roy, he'll give it up. _It doesn't matter, as long as you're mine, right?_


	5. Wingmaster

We were really in the mood for some sort of torture, and We remembered a scene in Juvenile Orion where something like this happens. Completely different situation, though.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**wingmaster**

* * *

Sweet kisses trailed their way down his chest, unnaturally tender for someone of his... species.

Talented hands did their job, one splayed against the small of the other's back.

Curled ox's horns rested against his head among black, almost-tousled locks, the same color as the fur that covered his lower half. Obsidian eyes narrowed into a smirk, one that clearly stated who was dominant in this situation.

He might have been evil, but he was no fool, and the angel knew it, wings drooping not with sadness, but with no other way to keep them at the moment. Pleasure could not be kept in a rigid hold like the one the golden boy kept the snowy appendages in per usual, and he was very sure there was no other way to keep them.

No other angel had ever sinned like this. No other angel knew this pleasure, this satisfaction, and no other angel felt the agony he did as he was suddenly turned over, a hoof-like foot planted between his wings. A strong hand took hold of the left one, while the demon's other hand took satisfaction out of winding itself through the long golden ponytail he took pride in.

No other angel knew how it was to have a wing torn brutally from their back, to lie at the mercy of a being they despised. He... thought it was better, as the feathers of his remaining wing began to darken, that he die then.

He didn't want to know what would become of him now.


	6. Sorry

T-T -sniff- You guyyyys! -clings- It's so saaad! xD We cried at Our own fic, how pathetic is that? We always cry at this version of Ed Kitty, even during happy things.

**Pairing**: Sort-of RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**sorry**

* * *

The kitten curled, sniffling quietly. He hadn't failed to see the look in his favorite person's eyes as he placed him down in the little box, murmuring a quiet, tortured 'Sorry' as he stood once again. 

And now he was here, trying not to cry, because crying would show weakness. He couldn't be weak... what if Roy never came back for him?

His ears drooped, and he looked wistfully at the metal arm he now possessed, courtesy of... Roy. Why did everything have to... lead back to him?

_Because_, he reminded himself patiently, _Roy was the only one who cared for you. But he was just like all the others, wasn't he? Just toying with you until you'd run your course, and when you had no more worth he discarded you._

**No... that's not true... Roy wouldn't... Roy wouldn't do that. He's not like that. Roy's nice...  
**

_You know he would. Burns didn't love you, Roy didn't love you... Who could ever love a beast?_

**But... **His inner conversation fell quiet. Roy would come back, wouldn't he? The little one looked up sadly, blinking back his tears as the rain pattered against his face relentlessly. It was raining... just like the day Roy found him.

Would everything remind him of Roy? He hoped not... he had to become unattached again, in case Roy didn't come back again. But he would...

...right?


	7. Smile

xD Just before anyone complains, this Ed can barely talk. Not like there's many readers yet, though, so We don't think anyone's going to complain.

**Pairing**: Same as last time, sort-of RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**smile**

* * *

Roy Mustang paused outside the door, cupping the object in the pocket of his trenchcoat. It wasn't as if he was scared to give the kitten the present, just... he wasn't sure if Ed would respond to it happily instead of cautiously. He wanted to see a smile that didn't have any hint of fear or distrust, just happiness, but it was hard to get such a thing out of the little one. Maybe... this would help. 

He opened the door to the bedroom quietly, smiling as Ed looked up hastily from what he was doing, coloring in a large book Roy had purchased for him. The kitten dropped his crayon immediately, toddling over on his new limbs to hug Roy's leg. "Roy," stated the little one happily.

Roy crouched, scratching at the little yellow ears and reaching into his pocket. Ed looked confused, but immediately brightened as Roy handed him the little ball of bright pink yarn. "For Ed?" asked the little one hopefully, biting his lip. The blackhaired man nodded, and the kitten smiled. "Sankyuu," he said happily, and Roy was glad to see that the smile Ed was wearing was nothing but a smile. It wasn't forced, it wasn't faint, it was just happy.

"Do you like your present, Ed?"

"Mmhmm! From Roy. Good pressent."

"I'm glad."

_Finally..._


	8. Lie

They made Us listen to country in the car today. Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie", and a million other things that We can't name. xD So We got this idea. Damn, it's really short, but you love Us anyway, right? Right. :3

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**lie**

* * *

I could tell you... a lot about Roy Mustang, if you decided to ask. Like... 

His favorite color is blue, and his other favorite is black.

He shares his mother's eyes.

His birthday is the twenty-fourth of July.

He likes arguing, not surprisingly, but somehow he always crushes me in arguments. It drives me nuts, frankly.

He uses imported cologne.

His favorite song is, surprisingly since he can't seem to keep any relationship for more than a week, the Wedding March.

He keeps up his mask, even if he would love to just crumble and let someone piece him back together.

He's a hopeless romantic.

Do I love him?

Sorry, I'd have to lie.


	9. Trust

We're a little ashamed to put this one up because it's so long, but We felt like crying (it's kinda like a hobby) and We cry for Box Kitty every time.

**Pairing**: Sort-of RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**trust**

* * *

_Scrrrrch._

"Don't -- stop it!"

The kitten's yellow gaze jerked up, and his eyes filled with tears that he refused to let fall. He knew... he should never have allowed himself to trust. Trusting just got you in trouble... He shouldn't have even moved from where he'd sat, even though Roy encouraged him to investigate things he was curious about, to play with things that looked fun to play with. But... the couch was different, it seemed. The couch was off-limits, and he should have guessed that, but it looked very nice to scratch. He... knew now not to make such a stupid mistake.

Roy's anger quickly melted into shame, and he moved slowly, so as to not startle Ed, who was looking like he wanted to die. "Oh... Ed..." He bit his lip, reaching out slowly to pet the little one's ears. Ed cringed, but allowed Roy to do what he would, sniffling the whole time. "Are you all right?"

Ed was immediately confused. Him? Nothing had happened to him... why did Roy want to know about him, when he should be asking how much damage had been done to the couch? Was there some hidden meaning? There had to be... possessions were much more important than him, and he knew it, and Roy must have to. He sniffled, fidgeting. "Bad Ed..."

"Oh... no, of course not. You're not bad at all. Come on. There's no need to cry, all right? Tears are confusing." Roy sighed, picking the little one up and sitting beside the offending gashes in the back of the fancy sofa. "We'll just fix it up later."

Ed was quite confused now, but nodded, tail flicking. If Roy said it was okay, then it must have been okay. He wouldn't have been taken in if it wasn't, Roy had told him so. And Roy was the only person he trusted, and would keep trusting devoutly. It was probably not the best thing to say, but he would trust him... maybe forever.


	10. Experiment

We based this off a picture We found somewhere, We'll have to put it somewhere where you guys can see. :3 It looked like Roy in the tube, and the guy kinda looked like Maes, so We were like HECKS YES.

We know that Chobits aren't flesh and blood, and that they're hooked up on a load of wires, not in test tubes, but it was too hard to resist. Roy's different from all the others, so We chose that name because the Chobits are very different as well.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**experiment**

* * *

He circled the large glass vial, gazing into its watery, green-lit depths calmly. In it floated another male, but he knew better than to think the other human. Then again...

...there was something different about this one, he knew it. If he only knew what it was... something set this one apart from the rest of the experimental humans. What was it? He couldn't say, just something was there.

Maes Hughes found himself quite intrigued by this one. The plate on the metal base stated in cold, engraved characters CHOBIT OOO1, but he couldn't just go around referring to this one as a number, could he? The other would wake up one day, right? And then, of course, they would need to name the pale, raven-haired man inside the glass tube. Maes had already done this. Well, in his head, anyway.

Roy would want to know his name eventually, after all, right? Maes found his hand lifting and then realized faintly that he had placed his fingers to the glass. And Roy... had shifted, floating forward. The scientist watched as the experiment's fingers brushed against his through the glass, and then he smiled, turning around to leave. "Let's be friends, shall we?" said Maes over his shoulder as he turned, and then he was gone.

Had anyone still been in the lab, they would have seen the faint smile upon CHOBIT OOO1's lips, almost as if he agreed.


	11. Walk

We read a story about Ed being paralyzed that made Us cry. So here you are.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**walk**

* * *

What is the point... of legs? 

To walk, you say.

Walk where?

I wonder, do you know where you are walking to?

Or is it unknown, your true aim hidden from view until the time is right?

To walk. To go anywhere you choose, simply by firing off a few neurons in that hunk of matter you call a brain, yes?

_(she slashes with her claws -- he doesn't have time to move)_

I wonder if I will walk someplace soon.

Can it even be hoped for now?

She injured me more than I ever would have imagined was possible. You hear about things like this happening, but you never believe it could ever happen to you.

Until it does.

_(he falls to the ground -- he's heavily injured, but mysteriously he cannot feel his legs)_

I will never walk again, I realize.

I can dream, but it will never happen.

Roy assures me that he doesn't care -- he tells me he loves me no matter what, but how can it be said that I will be the same?

Maybe he will stop loving me if I change.

It might be better for the both of us.

He cries at night. I can hear him. He tries to be silent, but I can hear the short gasps of breath, muffled sobs.

I want to take that pain away for him.

But how can I, confined to this cage, possibly do so?

There is nothing I can do now.

Damn her...

She took away my freedom. Like a bird that has a broken wing, I will never fly again.


	12. Hello

So like... We were reading _Chobits _and We based this off a character in it. We won't say who, in case you're in the middle of reading it, even if you might be able to figure out the parallels before you get to volume four. Sorry if We spoil anything! D: xP And don't you guys spoil nuffin for potential _Chobits _readers in the reviews, neither. Obviously, Ed is the persocom.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**hello**

* * *

My name is Roy Mustang. I am a humble shopkeep, cursed forever to reminisce over things lost.

"Hello! What's your name?"

I told him. It was simple to do. And he simply tucked it away with all the rest of his information, even if he was an old model. And he smiled then, and I knew right then. It was love at first sight, and I didn't even know where it had come from. He was a _computer, _dammit, and I had just fallen right into the love puddle.

But he had... a beautiful smile. When I was feeling down he would give me a hug, and snuggle if I needed it, and generally help out around the little store I kept as well. He was... perfect.

We were quickly married. Most people didn't marry their computers, especially not when it was same-sex marriage... but I loved him, and he did me, even if his emotions were false. I couldn't help myself, and quickly got the papers, the wedding costumes, everything needed.

About a year later... I knew it wasn't to be.

He began to forget.

Mostly it was just little things. The date, or how to do something simple. But then it was other things as well, until it got so bad that he couldn't even remember something a customer wanted a few seconds after they'd asked.

And then...

"Hello! What's your name?"

There was no recognition in those golden eyes.

I kept him with me always after that, making sure he would not forget where he was going or what he was doing. He didn't mind, just followed obediently, almost unable to function without help.

It was raining that day.

We were walking home, across a street, in fact.

I felt frantic hands shove me out of the way, and then saw his body, flung overhead upon impact.

I went to him.

"He...llo..."

He died that day.


	13. Lab

A bit ashamed of the length, but what can you do? 

**Pairing**: None 

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**lab**

* * *

I really like Big Brother Edward and Big Brother Aruphonse. They're very nice to me, and unlike Daddy, they take time away from their research to play with Alexander and me. Not that Daddy's not nice, definitely nice, but they're fun to play with too.

Daddy shook me awake a few minutes ago. I was confused, but he just took me along down the hall. As we walk, I wonder where we're going, and I'm excited when he shows me that he's bringing me to the lab. I'm never allowed in there anymore... The door's always locked, and sometimes I sit outside and wonder what's inside. Alexander trots beside us, and he seems like he knows something I don't, but Daddy just opens the door without a look at either of us.

"Daddy...?"

"Shh, Nina, you'll wake the boys up. Be quiet for Daddy, okay? Let's play escape the monsters. We have to get through without being heard, right?"

I smile, 'cause Daddy always has the best ideas, and nod. "Shh," I tell Alexander, but he just looks at me. Daddy takes us inside, past all those funny things in the jars, to an inner room that I haven't seen before. Er... no, I remember this place, but I think Daddy redecorated, 'cause there's all these funny circles on the walls.

"Daddy, what are we...?"

"Nina, could you please sit in the middle of that on the floor? You can take Alexander with you if you want. Daddy just has to try something out, and then we can go back to bed."

I wrap my arms around Alexander. This is getting scary, and I don't like it... But I have to be brave for Daddy.

He does something, and the big circle that Alexander and me are sitting in suddenly lights up, and I bury my face in Alexander's fur. It hurts... hurts so bad... I want to scream, but Daddy said I should be quiet.

We're still playing our game, after all. I can't lose... no matter what... right...?


	14. Reflections

Well, Taisa requested Box Kitty and reflections, so here you are. :3

**Pairing**: Sort of RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**reflections**

* * *

Reflections were interesting things. He had barely ever seen himself in any sort of reflection, but the few times he had it was one of the most interesting things he could ever have imagined. 

The first time had been with his old master, in one of the rare times when the man was off doing something that did not involve the kitten. He remembered that back then he had been nameless, just the 'thing' that Burns found a nice plaything. He had been sitting by himself outside, as the rain drizzled down upon his head. The raindrops weren't heavy enough to disrupt his view of the puddle in front of him, and it was in this puddle that he saw himself for what Burns did: a beast. He looked human enough, until you got to the unusual feline appendages he sported, and then you knew he wasn't anything but a monster. He understood then. The last of his limited self-esteem had gone that day.

The second time was a bit more recent. It was raining again, but he was inside... warm... in a new home with someone who seemed to genuinely care about him. He was sitting on a stool, watching the bathtub in Roy's home fill up, and the kitten leaned over, peering into the watery depths. He blinked. Another him... in the bathtub? Why did things that looked like him seem to live underwater? He wasn't sure, but this time he saw someone different than in the puddle. This time it was someone else, someone loved. Had Roy... changed his reflection?

Ed smiled as his favorite person stepped into the bathroom, turning the water off and scratching his ears for a moment before going about preparing the bath. If Roy had changed it, it was a nice change.


	15. Recognition

Taisa wanted Irwin, so here you are. o-o

**Pairing**: RoyEd?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**recognition**

* * *

I wonder if he likes me better.

He gives me that impression, at least. He acts like I am much better than that stupid little boy, but on the other hand, does he even realize that we are not the same person? I don't think so, so it makes me grin. He tells me he loves me all the time.

Oh well.

I wonder... We are sitting on the couch, I straddling his lap. I wonder if I can betray him and he'll still love this body. Because that's really all it is, isn't it? He loves this body, not the one inside. It doesn't matter to him who is who, as long as he has this cute little blonde... And with this in mind, I clap my hands. I'm glad that that little idiot was stupid enough to try such a foolish transmutation. It's given me quite a lot of tools for my little arsenal. I'm quite grateful.

Roy looks shocked as I shove the arm-blade into his gut. I'm grinning, and he makes a strangled noise. I look him in the eye, and I see a new recognition there, a real one. "Recognize me now, _Pony_? I'm surprised... I don't think you cared at all, did you?"

He doesn't answer, and I blink. "Oh, a pity... you didn't have any backbone at all, did you?" I remove myself from the body with a sigh. What a weak man...


	16. Cheat

This isn't as good as the others, but shut up. xP We decided We needed to write something.

**Pairing**: Royai, RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**cheat**

* * *

"Roy --" 

His hands dropped from her face, his lips withdrawing from her skin, his fingers disentangling from straight blonde locks. I could see he was surprised. Obviously he hadn't expected to be found by me. Too bad. I felt my lips curl into a snarl, and his mouth drop open, obsidian eyes looking, for once, startled. He hadn't planned this, and I was glad he hadn't. That... cheat.

"...Never mind." I turned. I suppose I was going home, but at the time I had no idea where I was going. It didn't seem right to go home, where we'd shared so many memories, but it was the only place I could go. Aru stared at me as I stormed past him, and he seemed to half-get up to follow me, but I just walked on by. Straight to the bedroom.

Why was I here?

I wondered... I was a fool, wasn't I? "Dammit..." I curled around his pillow, clutching onto it with all I could. If I took it, his scent would eventually fade... but it didn't matter now. I stood, took the pillow. Where was I going to go?

Anywhere but home.

Especially when it was Roy's home.


	17. Bubbles

Inspired by a theme on the 30 smiles LJ community.

**Pairing**: Sort-of RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**bubbles**

* * *

Bathtime. 

He had really grown to enjoy Roy's baths, even if he didn't particularly like water.. The man was gentle with him, and it made him want to please the man even more. Because if he was getting those little caresses, if Roy was making him feel good, he had to give something in return. He had to make his favorite person feel loved too, because Roy didn't seem like he got much love outside his little kitten.

Roy was gone to get a bucket at the moment, so he was sitting in the tub alone, when something floated over his head, and he tilted his head back to look at it. What was that funny round thing? He reached up to touch it and promptly lost his balance, slipping over in the tub. Some of the water splashed out, and he looked at it fearfully for a moment, but the funny floaty round thing was still there, and it drew his attention away. What was it? He wanted to poke it.

Roy stepped back into the bathroom then, and Ed looked up at him curiously. "Roy... um... what?"

The blackhaired man tilted his head. "What?" he echoed.

Ed pointed up at the bubble, careful to lean against the edge of the tub so he didn't fall. "What is?"

"It's a soap bubble," replied Roy, smiling and scratching the boy's ears. He was promptly rewarded with a purr and a nuzzle for his efforts, but Ed was still quite confused. "What, you want to touch it?"

"Mmhmm!"

Roy shook his head, smiling. "It'll break."

The kitten gasped, and Roy snorted. So easily entertained...


	18. Kitten

Well, Roy requested this, so... yeah. O-o Here you are, Roy!

**Pairing**: EdRoy

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**kitten**

* * *

"Nii-san, look at this!" 

I turned around, sighing at the little black tail I sighted in my brother's large hands. "Aru, you know we can't keep pets... we've got no room for them, and it would just starve or something. We don't have the time for it."

Aru shook his head, holding out the kitten. It was mostly hidden behind his hands, so all I could really see was the top of its head and part of its tail. "No, Ed, look! It's..."

I sighed again, walking over and plucking the little cat from his grasp. "Fine, let me see..."

I just about dropped the cat. It wasn't a frigging cat at all, unless someone had done something very strange to it. It was just like a little human, really, but with little pointed black ears and a tail that seemed to have a mind of its own. And it was smiling at me. I sat, putting it in my lap. "Hey." I poked it, and it whined, clinging to my finger. "It looks like..."

"I know! It looks exactly like..."

"_Mustang." _The kitten looked up, obviously startled, and I blinked. "Are you... Roy, then?"

The chimera smiled again, clinging to my hand. "Mmhmm!" was all it said, though, so I expected he didn't remember anything but his name, much less how to speak properly.

"Er... Aru..."

"Can we keep him, nii-san?!"

I sighed. After so much reluctance to keep a pet, now I was losing my resolve over a chimera that looked like Roy Mustang. "...Yeah."

Aru looked elated, even though armor was not supposed to be able to show emotions. I just sighed. This would... end up to be a very different period in my life, wouldn't it?


	19. Untitled

Traded with Foxx.

**Pairing**: TuckerEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**untitled**

* * *

The kitten whined, unsure, even as his master smiled at him and scratched his ears. He didn't like this new person... something about him wasn't right. He had woken up by himself in this little room, soon to be joined by this man and a strange dog-looking creature. Where was... already the name was slipping away from him, the face. Well, it wasn't really a face, was all he could remember... just a large, cold body, that made a hollow noise when you tapped it.

He watched Tucker with an unblinking, terrified golden gaze as the man moved around the strange room, walls covered in familiar-yet-not circles. His limbs felt heavy, and he glanced down at them for a split second, confused to find large metal limbs, too big for his body, yet attached. Strange... what were these funny things? They moved fine, but they were large and he was quite clumsy with them.

"Now, now," Tucker was saying, and he looked back up at the man, yellow ears drooping. "You'll have a friend. See? Nina's right here... she's here to play with you, as long as you want." He reached out, and the kitten cringed, but all the man did was scratch his ears. "Hm? You're not scared, are you? Oh, Edward, dear, you're fine. Just relax. I won't hurt you, and neither will Nina." The kitten just gave a sniff, little paw curling into a small fist. "Yes, see? You're all right."

The little blonde simply sniffled more, tail flicking. He wasn't going to be all right... he didn't trust this man at all. Tucker picked him up, and his ears flattened even further, even as the man began running would-be soothing fingers along his head and back. "Come, now, see? You'll be fine."

Whining, he nodded, though inside he was terrified. He would never escape this place as long as he lived, likely, and this man... scared him. He curled up. He just... wanted to die, really. Why wouldn't the floor just swallow him up? It would be appreciated... Anything would be appreciated, as long as he could... leave all this behind.


	20. Sin

Ugh, it's so long. xD Should We put it to mature, you guys? Dunno.

**Pairing**: HyuRoi

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**sin**

* * *

Your eyes widen, and you takes a step back. You know those glasses, that rough stubble around the jawline, and you know you've loved it, but now there's something almost ethereal about it, and you... don't like it. It's perfect, but you hate it. There is no more of that rough... human-ness about him. Long fingers slide along pale, translucent skin, and you know there's something off. He's never this... graceful, not while touching you, not while pulling the uniform off your skin, not while both your knees hit the floor. 

You remind yourself he's dead, he's been dead for over a year, but this dream doesn't stop. This dream continues, and you find yourself unable to wake up. Maybe it's not a dream at all, then? But you don't care, because you're hitting the brink as he moves, and this is even before he's inside you and you wonder when the hell did you start being such a wimp?

And then he's there, and you've fallen over the edge, and he's quick to follow, but he doesn't seem to be as primal as you are in that one moment of emptiness, of clarity -- he's calm, letting out a breath that has caught in his throat. And you notice this is different, too -- he's usually the primal one, _he's _usually the one panting hard, even further lost in the moment than you are. He's more... contained now. When did this happen?

You miss the old Maes. You miss the one who was like a tidal wave, who came and went and never did the same thing twice, because he can't do that, because he's not perfect. You miss the imperfections, the scars from a war long past, but war isn't on your mind when you're with him, oh, no, war is just a figment of your imagination then.

But then you pause, because his arms have slid around your neck, clinging weakly, and you spot that mark on his hand, and you understand. No wonder it was perfect, you think to yourself wryly, even as both of you collapse to the floor and just lie there, it's a sin.


	21. Writer

We heard swishies of wind, and then this popped into Our head. xD

**Pairing**: A bit of RoyHav mentioned

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**writer**

* * *

He's a writer.

When it's cold at night and the wind is howling and he's by himself in the little apartment he rents from Mr Havoc, his landlord, (though he sometimes doesn't have to pay at all; Havoc has a thing for him) he sits in front of his little antique typewriter and writes. Writes until he thinks he's almost going to shrivel up from having no more inspiration, but then more comes and he keeps going.

He writes about an alternate world, where he is not just a businessman. No one else has seen this hidden world of his, no one knows that he is not just what the surface world sees.

No, there is depth behind the dark eyes that no one but him sees, because he's not fool enough to show them, because he knows they would probably look at him strangely if they read of his separate universe, the one where he is someone totally different, the one that only exists in his mind.

He pauses in his typing. It's getting cold, and he stands, pulling on a housecoat and moving to the kitchen to boil some water for a quick cup of coffee. He enjoys having a warm drink beside him while he writes, he finds it helps him think.

When the button on the electric kettle clicks back down to signify that the water is boiled to satisfaction, he pours the cup and goes back to the desk. Maybe he'll stop writing for tonight. It's getting late, so he'll leave it till the morning. He's a little sad to leave his little world behind, where he's not just _Roy_, where he's _Colonel Roy Mustang_, the _Flame Alchemist_, but that's fine, because he can come back to it. He always comes back, after all.


	22. Translation

Inspired by a theme on the 50elements community on LJ: Water: Translation.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**translation**

* * *

He watches the pretty little blonde do what she's obviously paid to do, stomping around in five-inch heels and shaking her ass to the delight of hundreds of men a week. Their eyes lock as she looks out across the crowd, and he stares for a moment before turning away, gripping his little shot glass with more force than necessary, knuckles white, and it nearly shatters, developing a crack which he stares at in shock for a moment. He puts the glass down hurriedly, watching the girl as she sweeps away from the roaring men at the front of the stage.

And then she's standing right there in front of him, and he stares for a moment before she flops down across the table from him and snags the cracked glass, taking no mind of it and dumping the contents of the glass down her throat. She's already obviously drunk, and leans forward, speaking to him in a language he can't understand. Of course, a foreigner (then again, he's foreign himself), and she's obviously lost her English for a moment, but it's not the language that takes him aback, it's the voice -- feminine, sure, but still undoubtedly _male._

And then he wonders -- what the hell? He may be bisexual, but this is ridiculous. Since when did kids (because this one has to be a kid, no guy who's completely through puberty has this kiddish sort of voice, as far as he knows anyway) work in clubs pretending to be chicks?

His thoughts are driven out of his mind as the kid leans forward, and it doesn't take a translator for him to know what the other is about to do, but it doesn't matter because the connection between them is electrifying, that feeling of complete... _belonging _that he knows comes with someone he'd like to get to know a little bit more. But then his lips are free again and 'she's gone and all that's left is an empty shot glass.

He really should have learned to ask for phone numbers in more than three languages.


	23. Gravedigger

We have _no _idea where this came from. xD Don't ask.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**gravedigger**

* * *

He's digging. 

He digs until his fingers bleed and his blood mixes with the rain and the mud, but he doesn't care. He thinks he's probably missing a fingernail or something by now, but he doesn't mind, because he's doing this in a frenzy and it won't matter when he's done, as long as he does it and sees what he's digging for.

And then his fingers hit rotted wood and he smirks because this is what he's looking for, this is what he's been digging for hours in the rain for. He pauses for a moment, matted, scraggly blonde hair plastered to his skull, clothes sticking to his damp skin, and he laughs. He can't help it. It has suddenly occurred to him that this is ridiculous, it's pointless, there is no need to do this, but he's doing it anyway because he _has to, _even though it's pointless and ridiculous.

He doesn't care that there's wood in the way. He kicks it through. It's disrespectful, but he doesn't care, because he _needs _this. He needs to see this person one last time before he himself kicks the bucket.

Dimmed yellow eyes search the body of the deceased man, deteriorated by years of lying underground, but he knows this is who he's looking for. He cradles the bones to his underfed chest one last time, sinking against the tombstone and even as he hugs the dirty skeleton he _laughs._

He laughs as he recalls every stupid argument they had and laughter becomes tears and tears become screams of agony that is not physical but emotional and then he lies silent. He remembers the words he himself spoke so long ago and just grins. "Not gods... just men," he mumbles, grinning through his tears and the rain and the mud. "Eh, Roy?"


	24. Confessions

xD Inspired by a prompt on 5drunkfics on LJ: confessions.

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**confessions**

* * *

Alcohol is like a truth serum for you, really: you'll spill your innermost secrets to a wall just because you're drunk and feel like talking about something.

"And there's so much fuckin' stuff that just pisses me off, you know?"

The bartender is sniggering now, but you give him the finger and keep drinking. A man slips onto the stool beside you and orders a drink, but you take no notice of him and keep talking. It doesn't matter who he is, you won't remember him in the morning anyway, and he won't you.

"And there's this guy I like -- I know, I know, shut the fuck up, don't start with the gay jokes, buddy -- and _he_ pisses me off too. Just goes on and on about how fuckin' short I am, but you know what? I don't even care. He can piss up a rope."

The man is taking interest in it now but you're not interested in him, no, you keep going, not even aware that you're barely speaking properly.

"Fuckin'... and I shouldn't even like him, you know? Fuckin' _Roy Mustang... _what the hell's up his ass anyway?" You smack the drink back down on the table and the bottle shatters. The man snorts, and you glare at him with unfocused gold eyes for a moment before you pout. "Stupid bastard... fuckin' kills me on the inside."

"Edward."

You look up, startled, and _his _face swims into your vision and you cringe and he grins and he... you don't even know what he's done, but for just a second his lips are upon yours. You blink, and he's gone. "_Bastard,_" you say dispassionately. He's gone out the door.

You watch him leave, then pause, glaring down at the shattered remains of your bottle. Fuck the drinks... you are _so _never doing this again.


	25. Poison

Dunno where this came from. Sorry, guys, this is one of the KH prompts, so you won't see this in ALAYM. Prompt is "poison (corrupted from the inside out)".

**Correction: **Three drabbles ago, in Translation, We put that it was from the water table, but it was from a different element. o-o We can't remember which, sorry. We think it was fire.

**Pairing**: KimEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**poison**

* * *

He's poison to the touch. 

Corrupted from the inside out, like bad fruit.

But even so, there's a sweetness. It's a sweet, enticing poison, almost like a pesticide. It's the same effect as a flame and a moth. He draws you in, and then you burn.

But you don't care, do you?

Talented hands. He has talented hands and it's not just because of those tattoos of his. It's like ecstasy but at the same time cancer, like being high but crashing. Fear and pleasure blend and you're just enjoying the ride, not even attempting to push down that need any longer when he's there.

Because you're Edward Elric and you can do anything, isn't that your belief? You can do anything just because you're you and you're 'special'. Or, that's what you believe.

But he can shove that belief away and turn you into just a worthless little bug who is unworthy of such pleasure. He makes you see that you are nothing but a clod of dirt.

Because that's what Zolf J Kimbley does. He makes you see that you are nothing but at the same time you are his quarry, you are who he would like to simply ravage _just because he can. _It's scary, isn't it?

_Too bad,_ he says, _you belong to the Big Bad Wolf now. You're mine._


	26. Satisfied

Dude, this is a perfect drabble. As in 100words.

Yeah, anyway, inspired by an AMV. It was AU, called _From The Ashes_ by a very talented AMV maker. You should go watch it, they uploaded it on Youtube.

So anyway, Ed POV.

**Pairing**: None, unless you want to think of it as Elricest

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**satisfied**

* * *

My brother's dead.

We grew up together, did everything together.

Sinned together.

I knew my brother for eleven years.

We failed.

He paid for it with his life.

I haven't seen him since.

I've traveled to find a way to bring him back, even if I have to use the method we tried so long ago.

And in the end I find myself with a choice. Me, or him.

Him.

I still haven't seen him, but I know it worked.

We may live in different worlds, but I'm satisfied. As long as he lives I will be satisfied with that.  



	27. Apparition

This is based on the KH prompts from LJ, you know, those ones We've been using. Theme is 'breath; footfall (the only sound in the world)'. Don't understand the last line? Just ask. xD

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**apparition**

* * *

He takes a breath. Footfalls in the distance are the only sound in the world now, and he listens as they draw closer. Coming to him, for him. He turns to see the face of his lover, smiling softly in this gloom. "Are you ready...?" comes the near-silent 

_(ghostly)_

question, and he nods. There is no need to stay any longer, in this place of misery and loss.

He stands from the grave, giving the inscription a final smile

_(TRISHA ELRIC_

_Mother)_

and then turns, giving a final nod of acceptance. He's ready. He's been ready... for a long time.

Years, really. Fifteen years since that quest ended. He's older now, wiser than he had ever been in childhood, ready for the task of making a real name for himself in the world, not just some false alchemist title.

He misses his childhood, but there's no point in whining about that anymore. It's in the past, as are a lot of things.

As is the flame that lit up his heart.

The apparition before him fades, and he is left alone once again in the empty cemetery.


	28. Love

HOLY CRAP WE ARE SORRY FOR NO UPDATES FOR LIKE FOREVER BUT WE GOT SOME IDEAS TODAY SO UM YEAH.

xD In other words, school has been taking up a lot of Our writing time. So… We'll work harder! We're very sorry, all. Also We're sorry that this is so short… D:

**Pairing**: OMG HEIED

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

**LOVE

* * *

**

I place upon your face the last thing I have – my love.

You don't seem to notice.

Why?

I can't quite figure it out…

Why don't you acknowledge me at all?

My arms cradle your shoulders, holding your form to my chest and hoping perhaps you'll respond if I keep holding on.

Nothing.

No response.

I move you back a little to inspect you. Blood drips from the wound in your chest.

I should have known.

I can't ever expect someone to wait that long for me, can I?

Noah grabs my shoulder, pulls me away, but I slap her hand back and stare at you. There's nothing left here for me anymore…

I leave one last kiss, then stand.

I waited too long, it seems.


	29. Convenience

Um... -shrug- Eyedeekay? We dunno, We were bored so We wanted to write something. It must be really annoying listening to Us go on. xD; Sorry. We're just really bored and really tired and not allowed to sleep. D: This is so torture.

**Pairing: **RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Not Ours.

* * *

**convenience**

* * *

"Hello." 

No answer, and Roy Mustang looks up from his musings, digging through the piles of keys and loose change and ticket stubs that litter the bottom of his wallet. The little shopkeeper isn't really watching him, he's more focused on ringing in the few items Roy has placed upon the counter. The darkhaired man is bored enough to note that the small blonde on the other side of the desk with the gum-strewn underbelly has left a copy of the sixth volume in the _Harry Potter_ series on the desk, and he reaches forward with a tentative, 'can I touch this' glance to see if the other will mind. He's on page six-hundred, and Roy smirks to note that if this is the other's first reading, he'll be quite angry with the author in a few minutes of reading.

His cell buzzes, and he rolls his eyes and ignores the little blonde, leaving the book back where it was and flipping it open. A text from Maes inviting him to his apartment later -- annoying, but he shuts the phone again with a smile, intending to reply later. Right now, he has a dispute with this boy, who is pointedly ignoring him once again and shoving the bag of goods toward him. Honestly, convenience stores were such a bother... "So, do you always ignore your customers?" asks Roy with a lift of his brow, but the little blonde doesn't answer again, just waits for the receipt to finish printing out. "I see. Any name at all, or are you just going to leave me hanging on that too?" He's not sure why he's pursuing it, really, because he knows in all honesty, he really doesn't give a damn who this kid is, but he can't help but be curious now.

Golden eyes flick up, and Roy purses his lips as the small blonde notes the time on the gigantic clock mounted on the wall, then looks back down to scrawl something, more than a few words, on the receipt. Roy acknowledges it as well, noting that it is about five minutes to closing time, and he rolls his eyes as he steps toward the door and the darkness waiting for him beyond it. He's a little impatient that instead of giving him his receipt like a normal person, the kid is doodling on it. "Fine, then."

The other blinks, then hurries out from behind the counter, grasping the man's wrist. Roy looks down, scrutinizing the small hand, which is much smaller than his and looks as if it would fit almost perfectly within his own, but the small male is simply handing him the receipt that he forgot at the counter. "Thank you," mutters Roy, albeit a little bit grudgingly -- who does this kid think he is, ignoring him in the first place like this? Yellow eyes, a little on the large side and rather feline, give him a small smile, and then the other male trots back to the counter, opening his book again.

As the door swings shut behind him with a small swoosh of air, Roy looks over the small slip of paper.

_Sorry_, it says._ It's Edward._

Edward, huh? wonders Roy, looking over his shoulder, where Edward is sitting, turning a page in his copy of _Half-Blood Prince_ without a second glance at him, and his lips spread into a small, but ever-effective, smirk. Sounds like a grandfather name, but he's not complaining. Kind of cute, actually.


End file.
